


Bubble

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron vents to Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bubble

“What you said about being my therapist you meant it?”Aaron asked Camille 

“I’m always here if you need to vent about anything”Camille told him 

“I’ve been butting heads with Phillip lately”Aaron opened up to her

“Why are you fighting with Phillip?”Camille inquires 

“He won’t stay out of my business”Aaron whined 

“Phillip is just being overprotective”Camille says to him

“Especially it comes to people he cares about”Aaron says to her

“He just wants what’s best for you”Camille says to him 

“I just wish he would give me some room to breathe”Aaron says 

“Then maybe you should tell him that yourself”Camille suggested 

“I just need a bubble of my own”Aaron said to her


End file.
